Three-dimensional (3D) graphics application programming interface (API) standards include OpenGL, OpenGL ES, and Direct 3. API standards include a method of performing rendering on each frame and displaying an image. When rendering is performed on each frame, a large amount of computation is performed and a large amount of power is consumed. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the computational amount and the number of accesses to a memory when rendering is performed.